In recent years, an electronic device including a plurality of displays has been widely distributed. The electronic device including the plurality of displays allows each of the displays to output different screens (or images). For example, the electronic device may output execution screens of different applications on the displays, respectively; or the electronic device may output different function execution screens of the same application on the displays, respectively. For example, the electronic device may output the execution screen of an album application on a first display and may output the execution screen of a camera application on a second display.
The electronic device may output images stored in a memory, on at least one display. For example, the electronic device may output the execution screen of the album application, which makes it possible to output images stored in the memory, on at least one display. In addition, the electronic device may obtain an image from a camera module or may obtain an image from an external electronic device connected through wireless/wired communication.